Imprinting: Jake and Nessie Part 3
by Candygirlkeekee
Summary: The ending of the series! BA DA DUM! Yeah, well, some of the chapters are just a bit of fun and based around Thanksgiving cuz' I wrote it around that time. Hope you like the ending. And if you didn't read the first two parts ELMO IS GOING TO EAT YOU!
1. A Disturbing Phone Call, Lovely

**Kayla: Yo Shaunee!**

**Me: What up Erin?**

**Kayla: I'm gonna drown you in a puddle.**

**Me: Why?**

**Kayla: Because you forgot to say something.**

**Me: Whatever, its not even raining.**

***It starts raining***

**Me: Ah crap.**

**Kayla: SAY IT, OUT LOUD!**

**Me: Okay ya creeper, you sound like Edward now- Ohhhhhhhhhh**

**Kayla- Yupp**

**Me: I don't own Twilight, but neither do you you hateful hag!**

**Kayla: THAT'S IT! Let's take it outside!**

***We start fighting outside and I drown in a puddle. Shiz.***

**Kayla: Haha ya fruit! I warned ya!**

**P3 Chapter 1**

**Caius**** POV**

"Caius speaking."

There was a bit of static from the other end because he was using a  
pay phone. I have no idea why he wouldn't just reveal himself! I hate  
surprises.

That is of course, unless I am giving them.

"Yes Caius. I am aware of the fact that you dislike children of the  
moon. Correct?"

Hmm, I liked where this was going. "You would be correct,  
unfortunately."

"Yes well, I have some news for you. It involves something I saw while  
hunting in Oklahoma."

I hissed. "You are a newborn?"

"Ah, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you?"

"Now look here you-" I was cut off by the dial tone. I flung the phone  
against the wall.

I told Aro those things were nothing but a disappointment. Jane and  
Alec appeared.

"Everything alright master?" She looked a bit concerned. Nobody  
actually saw the humanity in her except for me and of course, Alec.  
That was why I kept her, them, around.

"Yes fine. Just a disturbing phone call."

"Would you like me to handle it?"

"No deary, it's a beautiful day. You can have the day off. I'm going  
to spend the evening with Athenodora."

She nodded, gave me her angelic smile and slipped out of the room with  
her twin brother. Lovely.


	2. Cooking With Esme & Dancing With Wine

**P3 Chapter 2**

**Does this have anything to do with the story? Most likely not, but I was in the holiday mood, you wanna skip it? Go ahead, but I may tie it in with something later, you never know…**

**Nessie POV**  
  
It was almost Thanksgiving! So the whole family was together for the  
weekend.

I was so excited because even Auntie Tanya and Aunt Kate and uncle  
Garrett were coming!

Aunt Zafrina promised to visit too! Fawesome!

I helped Grandma Esme with a few dishes. Even though they didn't eat  
good exactly, they made enough for everyone. The wolves and me that  
is, even Grandpa Charlie wanted to come.

And since there was usually left over food, we liked to take it down  
to Oklahoma's local orphanage.

I even volunteered to help baby-sit a few kids or so. They loved me and  
it felt amazing to just play with kids and know that it made some kind  
of small difference.

"Renesmee," Grandma's voice cautioned. "We have to actually make the  
food before you start getting carried away."

"Oh right." I realized my hand was on her shoulder and removed it and  
giggled. Sometimes I forgot all about my powers.

"We've got four days to cook a meal for 500, are you ready Ness?"

I tied my apron around my waist and put my hair up in a pony tail. "Of  
course."

She smiled and we picked up the defrosted turkey.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Alice! You're gonna knock it over!"

"Will not!" The evil pixie stuck her tongue out at me. I winked.

I watched as she attempted to dance with the tray of wine glasses. She  
wanted to put on a show when evryone came over but not if she was  
going to knock over the glasses every single time.

Especially when she was practicing with empty ones.

She had almost finished the routine when she started gloating. "Oh!  
Aha! I did it! I did- ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

I jumped off of the couch and caught her before she hit the ground.  
Too bad I couldn't say the same for Esme's third set of glasses this  
week.

"Oh. My. Jasper! Esme I'm so sorry!" Alice apologized.

"Its alright," Esme hollered from the kitchen. We heard her quiet sigh.

I helped my pixie up to her feet. "You okay Allie?"

She dusted off her skirts. "Yes fine. But I don't think this dress  
is." She smirked up at me. I kissed her, she was just so cute.

And she knew it. Which is why she pulled away and said, "Honey, help  
me clean this up. I wanna try again."

I chuckled and we kept practicing.

* * *

**Kate POV**

Garret was grumbling again. "What is it now honey?"

"Do we really have to go all the way down to Oklahoma?"

"Yes we do," I countered. "Plus I really miss Nessie. I haven't seen her  
since Christmas time. It's been a long year."

"Meh." He mumbled.

"Oh stop being such a grump." I shocked him and he automatically  
dropped to the ground in pain. "Whoops."

I stopped. "Woman, you are the craziest person I have ever met. And I  
love you for that." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist  
protectively.

"Oh, I know." He reached down to kiss my neck when Tanya walked in.

"Ugh, get a room. I don't wanna show up at the Cullens' ill."

We ignored her. Tanya and Garrett really annoyed each other but they  
understood I needed them both in my existence.

I giggled as he lifted me and placed me on the couch where he  
proceeded to tickle me. Oh gosh it was funny.

Tanya got aggravated and turned to leave. "Ugh, you know what? Fine,  
ignore me. Just hurry up and get packed."

"Alright sis." I manage in between laughing fits. It'd be a while till  
we got to the whole packing thing. Hmmm.


	3. Yummmm, Cake

**P3 Chapter 3**

**I've figured out how the story's gonna go now. So chill, these chapters seem unimportant for a reason so chill. I'll try to write as much as possible this weekend, but please comment and review you guys. Author's really mean it when they thank their readers, cuz if you guys say nothing. We just get tired of writing and give up. So come on! Help me finish the end of the trilogy! I heart you (thinks of Kayla, well, most of you anywayz)!**

**Jeremy POV**

Ugh! I said as I punched the nearest tree. The only thing worse than  
not seeing my Nessie for break was not being able to lurk in the  
shadows and see her without her knowing.

Some called it stalking. I called it love. She will forever be my  
Nessie Cub.

I transformed back into a human and threw on my shorts and leather  
jacket. Put my dark green helmet on my head and kicked the stand and  
steered off to Volterra.

* * *

I followed the secretary in, she kept babbling, something about  
becoming a vampire soon. Meh, I could care less.

Once in a wrestling match between a big brute like vampire and a  
British vampire instantly ceased. So did the cheers which seemed to be  
emanating from two twin vampires.

A throat cleared and that was when I noticed the presence of the three  
most powerful vampires known to existence.

I bowed. The middle on laughed and stood up.

"Haha child, you do not have to bow to us."

The dark haired one interrupted, "Doesn't he?"

The first vampire ignored him and continued on, "I am Aro. The rude  
one is Marcus," he gestured to the dark haired one. "And this one here  
is Caius." He gestured to the quiet blonde one.

Caius spoke, "What news do you bestow upon us boy?" Ha! He was still  
aggravated from our conversation yesterday. Tough luck.

"This news relates to 'Children Of the moon', as you refer to. I have  
seen one hanging with a young Cullen, Ness is all I caught from the  
name." I must lie to protect Nessie. I want no harm to come to her,  
only to the pesky wolf boy. "I have also heard that you prided  
yourself for defeating all wolves, except for the annoying Cullen's'  
lapdogs. Correct?"

"Yes," Caius said.

"Well, one of those wolves is now a vampire and I think it may concern  
you." I only pray that this has no effect on my dear Nessie.

"Ah, interesting information." Caius cocked his head to the  
side," Jane?"

She instantly appeared. "Yes master?"

"Please escort him to our waiting room, he may be a very useful ally."

"As you wish master." She escorted me out of the room.

As we were leaving I saw Caius turn and face his brothers, "The time  
has come."

**Jacob POV**

I snuck into the kitchen. I couldn't stay away because A) It just smelt so good. And B) Nessie was in there, two perfectly good reasons, do I have to write you an essay?

I peeked my head around the corner to see Esme giggling while watching Nessie attempt to cut open the turkey to put the stuffing in. It was an epic fail.

The stuffing was all over the walls, ceiling and Nessie, even Esme was covered in a bit. If you saw the scene, you'd think there'd be no stuffing left at this point.

I watched as she stamped her feet and gave up on the turkey. Esme traded places with her in an instant and completed the job like a professional. Nessie spotted me and walked over and wrapped her hands around my waist.

I looked down at her and smiled. "You smell good."

She rolled her eyes and looked at my shirt. "Oh Gosh Jake, I'm sorry. I'm covering you in all this crap. I don't even know what its made up of to be honest. Grandma Esme made that too." She sighed and looked down.

I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look up at me. "Babe, chill. You're doing a wonderful job. Remember, Esme's had years, maybe even centuries of experience, and this is your first try. You'll get better."

"Thanks Jake," she hugged me. "You always know what to say."

Esme screamed. Carlisle came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What happened?" Suddenly he burst out laughing.

I half-carried Ness into the kitchen. Esme was covered in cake batter. "Uh-oh," Ness muttered.

"Renesmee, did you actually _read _the instructions?"

"Um, no."

She shook her head in frustration. "Well," she pulled out the "cake" Nessie had made, "You guys can taste the leftover cake while I try to clean this up."

I walked over and took the cake batter from Esme's hand and sat in a chair with Nessie on my lap and I watched in disbelief while Carlisle walked over to Esme and licked the cake batter off of her face.

She looked up at him and swatted him away. "Oh, gross!"

He chuckled, "You said we could taste it."

She rolled her eyes and smeared some on his mouth with her hand. "Taste that."

"Gladly," he said as he licked it off of his face with expertise.

We all broke out in laughter then. Thanksgiving was going to be fun this year.


	4. Denali's and Masters

**P3 Chapter 4**

**GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD TO REWRITE TANYA'S POV CUZ I WROTE THIS AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE AND THEY HAD WORD 2007 AND I HAD 2003 SO I COULDN'T READ IT! GAH!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU GUYS ARE DONE, IF YOU THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG, PLEASE TELL ME. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT JANE SO PLEASE DON'T GET UPSET WITH ME. SHE'S NAWT MY FAVE CHARACTER IS THE ONLY THING I WILL SAY ON THE MATTER.**

**Tanya POV**

It was two days until Thanksgiving and Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Kate and I had decided to get down to Oklahoma today to help the Cullen's set up and such. That is, if Kate and Garrett ever finished tongue raping each other on the couch.

"Ugh, Kate we have to go before we miss our flight."

She shooed me away, barely breaking the kiss, "Oh, chill, we're vamps. We'll make it on time."

Eleazar wrapped his arm around Carmen protectively and with the other hand held their luggage. Why couldn't Kate and Garrett let up with the PDA, like them?

He spoke up then. "Come on Katie. We really have to go if we wanna surprise them. Or at least, GET there."

She ignored him. I was just about to say something when he stopped me. "Katie I didn't want to have to do this but…" She didn't hear him. He put down the luggage and slid his arm off of Carmen.

He walked over to Katie and slugged her in the head, enough to knock her out. But you never knew how long with vampires, especially stronger ones like Kate. He threw her over his shoulder and looked at me.

My cue, "Okay, El, you get Kate into the car. Carmen, help me get the luggage into the car and Garrett, if you're gonna sit there with your mouth gaping open like a fish, have fun.. We'll be in Oklahoma, we'll try and send you a postcard."

He was out of there faster than a penguin running for his life. Don't ask.

* * *

**Jane POV**

This Jeremy guy had to be gay. No matter how many times I offered to show him around he always preferred someone else's company. Alec. Felix. Demetri. Caius. He especially had a weird obsession with him and Caius loved him right back.

It was starting to give me the creeps. But I wouldn't dare say anything to disrespect Master. It's kind of sad how he hasn't gotten how I feel by now.

I try to act mutual to most people I meet, maybe even unfeeling, but I always try to show Master my friendlier side. I mean, even poor Alec got it, I loved Master.

More than I should. And I would die protecting him because that's what I signed up for. And I would also do whatever he asked me to do.

Which is exactly how I ended up preparing a suite for Jeremy. Alec offered to help but I told him it would be fine and that he could go play with Felix and Demetri. Football, its something I just never got. I avoided America for that.

As soon as I finished up I headed for Master's study. Jeremy had gone home for the day to get all of his belongings together. I frowned thinking this would most likely be my last day alone, or as close to alone as it gets around here, with Master.

It was certain that ever since Jeremy admitted he was a shapeshifter, and a bear at that, was that Master would most likely make him a permanent member of the guard. I sighed but cheered up when I reached the last turn of the corridor to Master's room.

I skipped the rest of the distance and knocked on his door.

"Enter." I walked in and closed the door quietly. He smiled without looking up from his papers.

"Ah, what is it my Dear?"

"I have finished preparing the suite for Jeremy."

"Oh, fabulous darling! You can have a seat, if you want, you can help me go over a few of the cases that are to be presented to us this week. The vampire world is always so full of law breakers."

"Okay." He handed me a few papers and I went through the brief summaries. Two or three immortal children. Too many newborns in one area. And the most common one, a growing coven. That was always a sore spot for Master and his brothers.

The Cullen's were only allowed because sweet Carlisle was once one of us. I sighed out loud, oh how I missed him. He made things lively around here.

"What is it Jane?"

"I'm just thinking about Carlisle. He was fun to be around."

"Ah yes, in fact, we're paying them a little visit on Thanksgiving."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes Mam, I have some business to settle."

"Alright." I heard Athenodora's distinct footsteps approaching. Master's face lit up and he put aside his papers.

I listened to her breathing. Husky. It was time for me to leave, and something told me not to come back to his office today.

I sent her a death glare as I walked out of the room and she was to enter. I would do anything for my Master, even if it meant killing that snooty wife, or should I say, ex-wife of his. I laughed a dark and twisted laugh.

And I think I liked it.


	5. Aye Mate

**P3 Chapter 5**

Before you read I want to say thank you to Emily. Because of her  
criticism (which I can handle, don't worry) I am going to focus more on  
Nessie and Jake again but you have to understand that this last part  
isn't about their romance but something bigger than that. Their lives.  
Hey, now that I think about that, that would've been a fawesome  
summary. Ah well, here we go!

**Nessie POV**

Why is cooking soooo difficult? Ugh, Grandma was like a pro with this  
stuff and she wasn't even going to be the one eating it!

And then I felt bad because I've barely spent anytime with Jake all  
week. But what's weird is he doesn't even really notice the distance.

I pray we aren't growing apart.

"Nessie dear?" I looked over to Grandma, who was kneading the dough  
for her special cookies.

"Yeah Grandma?"

"Would you like to learn the secret to your favorite cookies," she  
said with a twinkle in her eye. Now I know she's just teasing. She  
would never trust anyone with that secret.

But then again, no one else on the family really has to eat.

"I sure would!"

And that's how we spent the rest of the day. Making batch after batch.

If I couldn't spend more tine with him, I would sure as Hale make sure  
he had never tasted food as good as this.

Tomorrow it would be all done...

* * *

**Jake POV**

I decided to take a walk through the park today. Alone.

Ness has been busy ever since I turned into a vampire for her. It's  
Luke she didn't even care anymore.

I had did this just for her and she doesn't even notice me. I'm  
invisible.

And it's weird because I don't feel the same way I did before the  
transformation. It's like there's nothing left.

I know I love her, but this new mind doesn't tell me. It's like I've  
gone Mute.

I kicked a rock as I walked, obviously lost in thought. I almost  
didn't notice the football before it hit me in the head.

I turned around and caught it right before it made contact with my nose.

A count of twenty seconds later a cute girl jogged down to me and  
smiled when she saw I found get ball.

"Aye, thanks mate, sorry. I can't really throw too well. My brother's  
been trying to teach me all day."

Wow, she was pretty. And I mean pretty! She was a dirty blonde and her  
wavy hair reached her mid-back. She was average height and from what I  
could tell he wasn't a real girly girl.

Oh, I should say something. "Hey, I'm Jake. Jacob Black." I handed her  
the football.

"Thanks. I'm Cassidy. Cassidy Candance. But most people just call me  
Candy." She smiled and I heard a husky voice yell her name.

"Yeah! I'll be right over bro. Take a chill pill!" She yelled. She  
looked back at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, mate but I have to  
get going. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe." I watched as she ran back to her brother. What had just  
happened?!


	6. Yippee!

**P3 Chapter 6**

**Jeremy POV**  
  
You could practically taste the excitement in the air. Everyone, and I  
do mean everyone, was totally pumped to get out of here for once.

But I was excited for a different reason. They were going to see the  
Cullen's.

I was going to see Nessie.

Oh, how I missed her. It was getting unbearable around here. Doing  
task after task to get rid of wolf boy.

I mean. It'd be worth it, but that's exactly it. When would we get to  
IT?

I growled, glad to be within my soundproof walls. I snapped my  
suitcase closed with a passion. I wanted him GONE.

* * *

**Aro POV**

Yippee! I would get to see Carlisle again!

Oh, that boy must be miserable without me. Haha, I hope that Esme is  
doing a good job of taking care of him.

Caius said we were to have an emergency meeting before we left for the  
airport. This should be interesting...

* * *

**Caius POV**

"Brothers, there is a reason why I've gathered you all here, without  
the Guard."

I distinctly heard Marcus whisper, "There sure as hell better be one."

I ignored him and continued on. "I'm sure you all think this is a fun  
trip I've planned to see Carlisle and his family. But it's not."

They all had confused looks on their faces. Good. "You see, we are not  
there to reminiscence but to make a statement."

Aro scratched his head, "And what statement is that brother?"

Marcus figured it out easily, "To declare war against the Cullen's."

"Very good Marcus." He rolled his big eyes. Aro frowned.

"But I don't want to declare war against dear Carlisle."

I had to say something before he voted no, Marcus was always on his  
side when it came to things like this. "Aro darling, it's not like  
that at all! We have reason to believe a wolf has been transformed  
into a vampire and has been seen around Cullen territory. Therefore we  
must go to investigate. If they know of the wolf, then we give them a  
chance to disown him. If they don't, No harm done! We only mutt declare  
war if the former happens and they stay loyal to him. Understood?"

The two brothers nodded. "Good. Now let's get to the airport."


	7. Meh

**P3 Chapter 7**

**Tanya POV**

The house was packed! Haha, packed. Hehe, wolf joke.

Anyway Zafrina had just gotten in so naturally the attention was  
focused on Renesmee. But she was gloomy.

Wolf boy wasn't around so she went up to her room a while ago. She  
said she needed sleep but it had been a solid two hours. Something had  
to be done.

So being mature adults, Emmett and Alice came in with straws. I had  
the shortest. I had to go get her. Damn.

I walked up the stairs of execution. I slowly followed her scent to  
her bedroom. I knocked gently. "Nessie?"

There was a muffled shuffle. Good enough for me. I was turning to  
leave when the door came open. I turned around just in time for her to  
fling herself into my arms.

"Oh Auntie Tanya! Why? Why isn't he here with me?" I grimaced. I hated  
the whole aunt thing. It made me feel old.

Oh shit. She just said something. What was it. Oh, ummm... "It'll be  
okay sweetheart." That line usually works for Esme. Now it's been  
Tanya-fied. Hehe.

"I spent four days cooking an he doesn't even bother showing up!"  
Her sobs were shaking the both of us. This was soooo not in the job  
description.

"Ness, it'll be fine. But we have o get downstairs. There gonna start  
eating soon. Don't you wanna see the wolves devour your food?"

"I only want Jacob!"

Okay, my patience was wearing thin. "Well too damn bad. C'mon. I  
picked the shortest straw so you're gonna get your ass down those  
stairs whether you like it or not." I picked her up bridal style and  
stood at the top of the staircase. "I've got her!"

There were whoops and cheers. But my chest hurt when I realized I  
could barely hear them over the sobs. Oh shit! Was I actually caring  
now? Meh.

I sighed. "Give us one more minute guys." I carried Ness back to her  
room and locked the door. We needed to talk.

* * *

**Cassidy POV**

I had brought my brother's dog to the park with me today. We were  
going to have a good ole game of frisbee.

Ever since I had came to visit my brother and his wife in Oklahoma, it  
had been kinda boring.

My brother was fun sure, he had always been my favorite. But still,  
now that he was married he barely had time for me and he had changed.  
Whether he knew it or not.

He was actually supposed to walk Mickey with me but he had to go to  
his son's soccer game at last minute because Stacey had to work. I  
sighed.

Once we got there I took of my jacket and threw it in a crumpled heap  
on the ground. I took of my flip flops too. So there was nothing but  
my surfer shorts and tank top on.

I walked Mickey deeper into the park so we were surrounded by the  
beautiful trees. I threw the frisbee.

I was never good at this. I was never good with throwing period.  
That's what my brother was determined to teach me.

Hence, the football incident. Speaking of, I was wondering how that  
Jake character was doing. He seemed like a chummy mate.

Mickey had just given me the frisbee again so I threw it. Crikey! Too  
far!

I chased after Mickey who had gone down the path to get it.

"Mickey! Oi! No, I'll get it mate!" But he wasn't listening to reason  
anymore. Man, it seemed dark as I walked up to the boundary between  
the park and the woods.

But no, I had to get Mickey back! He was all I had right now. I  
swallowed and took off running. No looking back.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I heard the screaming before I heard the running and barking. Shiz!  
Someone was coming!

I transformed into human form and in the midst of struggling to pull  
on my shorts a frisbee clucked me on the head.

Ouch. I shook it off and pulled up the zipper just as a lab pounced on  
me and bounced off. Poor doggie. I am a vampire now. Hehe. Fawesome.

I checked to make sure he was okay. He rolled over and stuck out his  
tongue. He was playing dead. Haha, I rubbed the poor guy's tummy.

"What's your name little buddy?"

"His...name is...Mickey." I looks up to see Cassidy panting up to us.

"Candy, you look like crap."

"Oh shush it puppet."

"Here." I tossed her a water bottle. Oops, maybe that was too fast for  
a human. Either way, she caught it.

Sweet. She stared at it confused for a second and then she unscrewed  
it and gulped it down. I laughed as she finished up and she blushed.

"What?" She asked embarrassingly.

"Its that you swallowed it down so fast!"

"That's what he said." We both broke into a fit of laughter. Mickey  
stared at us like we were high.

After satisfying Mickey and grabbing her stuff she asked if I wanted  
to walk down the beach with her.

I said sure. So on the way to the beach she stopped home and left a  
message with one if the kids running around inside.

"Oi, sorry you had to see that. It's my nieces and nephews. They hate  
their babysitter but I threaten to go home if they don't behave. It  
works," she paused and then added, "until I walk out the door."

I got to hold Mickey's leash on the way there. Being a wolf, it seemed  
wrong to keep a dog on it's leash.

At the corner I stopped. Cassidy stopped two feet ahead of me. "What  
is it?"

I shook my head to indicate that it wasn't her. I bent down and  
unhooked the leash from around Mickey's neck. He licked my face in  
response. I laughed.

"Whoah, I didn't know he was so well trained," she said as we were  
walking down to the beach. I laughed at her surprise. "You're really  
good with animals."

I was shocked for a moment. It had been a while since I'd received a  
complement. I blushed. "I guess I am."

"Aye mate?"

"Yeah?"

"Race ya!" She was running before she even finished the sentence. I  
took off after her. I so wasn't gonna let that cheater beat me!


	8. Candy and GForce

**P3 Chapter 8**

**Jacob POV**

After we had eaten hot dogs and made a sand castle we had sat on a  
bench and talked about our childhood.

Cassidy started it off first. "When I was about seven and my Mum  
wasn't in the house my dad asked me to bring him a beer. But he was so  
drunk I said no, I didn't want him to do something drastic.

"So when I said no he had hit me upside the head with the remote. Once  
I started crying he wrapped me into his arms and sang to me. But it  
was a hateful song I'll never forget.

"Hush little girly don't you cry  
You get hurt but you don't know why  
Momma won't believe a word you say  
She'll take my word over anything  
You can try buy you will fail  
And I'll get what I want in the end"

She was crying by the end. I put an arm around her but she didn't  
notice. Her eyes were cold and distant by then but she continued on.

"In fifth grade my friend Abby noticed my bruises. She told the  
teacher and contacted my mum. She still knew nothing. I told her then.

"By the end of the week, we had been enrolled into the witness  
protection program. Me, my mum and my brother were on the run for a  
few years. And when I was fourteen the bastard found my mum and  
drowned her because she refused to tell him where my brother and I  
were. He had my other four brothers with him so he wanted complete  
custody.

"But after that he was arrested and my brothers and I moved in with  
our God mum and my oldest brother Uley, felt like he had to get back  
at him.

"So at eighteen he got married and got a job and moved out. He offered  
to take me with him but I didn't want to intrude.

"Last summer my God mum passed and I've been living with the neighbor.  
My eighteenth birthday is around the corner and bein' the youngest mate  
and all I have so many different places to choose from."

She sniffled and wiped her nose and rolled her eyes at the last  
comment. "I came down to see my bro Uley over break because I was  
deciding on going to a boarding school because I didn't want to cause  
any trouble. It always finds me somehow, but I don't know what I did  
to ever deserve it all."

She looked up at me and the pain I saw in her eyes was overwhelming. I  
wrapped her in my arms and rocked her. She sobbed her pain away and  
after a few minutes backed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate. I usually try to be strong but this is  
ridiculous. I'm sorry," she checked her watch. "You must have  
somewhere to be."

"You're right." I got up and grabbed her by the wrists. "C'mon, I want  
you to meet my family, well sorta." I winked and dragged her and  
Mickey along. We dropped him off and headed for the Cullen's.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Nessie was a nervous wreck. Emmett kept joking about chaining her  
wrists to her side because she was chewing her nails to the nub.

Everyone was in the living room watching some ridiculous movie with  
talking rodents. Wow.

Right when the Guinea Pigs were escaping from their enemies I heard  
footsteps coming up the steps. I didn't bother to listen for how many  
which was a rookie mistake. Just as I turned my attention back to the  
guinea pig trying to win over the only female guinea pig who was  
obviously in love with the leader, the knob turned.

The door cracked open and in comes Jacob and some girl. Oh joy.

Nessie practically jumped out of her seat and ran up and kissed him.  
And then she noticed the girl. She stepped back and slapped him.

"Wait to go Ness!" Em boomed.

"Oi. Harsh mate," the Australian blonde said. Nessie turned her wrath  
on to the poor girl.

"And who the hell are you?!"

She stuck out her hand, "Cassidy Candance. But you can call me Candy."

"Candy," Nessie spat. She turned back to Jacob. "Candy?! You ditched  
me for this chick all week?"

"Uh-oh." Alice was saying in her mind. She locked eyes with  
me. "Edward. As the only psychic in this room I'm warning you that you  
better get Nessie away from that human right now!"

Nessie had her cowered into the corner. Jacob stepped in between  
them. "Ness! Chill, she's just a friend!"

Ness sunk to the ground like an off switch had been flipped.  
"Friends," she croaked.

He knelt down beside her. "Yeah babe. Friends." He wrapped his arms  
around her.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Damn," a deep voice from behind me came. It was then I realized the  
movie had been paused and everyone was watching and passing the  
popcorn. I sent Em a death glare. He chuckled.

"Crikey mates! Shouldn't Thanksgiving have, you know, food?"

That was when Nessie booted back up again. "Yeah, Esme cooked a  
crapload. Follow me." But they didn't get very far until there was a  
knock on the door.

I hissed. Everyone faced me. "Get Ness, Jake, Candance and the wolves  
into the kitchen. Sam, Jazz and Em back up Carlisle and I."

Esme asked who it was through her mind. "The Volturri," I spat.

Everyone got into their places. Bella and Esme stood off by the  
kitchen doorway and the others dispersed themselves around the room.

Zafrina and Kate were chuckling in dark excitement. Carlisle opened  
the door and came face to face with Aro.


	9. MAN STEALER!

**P3 Chapter 9**

**Jasper POV**

I was immediately put on the defense when Aro launched himself through  
the door but Edward beckoned for me and Emmett to wait.

We rocked back on our heels. It was just a hug. Yuck.

I took a calming breath an relaxed my stance. Emmett simply crossed  
his arms. Edward stood up taller (which doesn't seem possible for  
someone as tall as him). Sam leaned against the farthest wall away  
from the vampires.

When Aro came through and he and Carlisle were forced to the side  
Edward came face to face with a scowling Caius.

From what I understood, Carlisle had taken his girl a while back.  
Poor Esme had no idea he even knew her before she became a vampire but  
the truth was he had found her when she had first broken her leg by  
falling from that tree. Only he had fled when he found the scent of  
another approaching vampire, Carlisle. Oh boy.

I shifted my attention back to the doorway. Alec and Jane were  
stepping inside flanked by Felix and Demitri. Marcus was talking with  
Edward. And Caius was staring longingly towards Esme who was talking  
animatedly with Bella trying to distract the Volturi from the three  
hidden in the kitchen.

If he wasn't such a bully, I'd actually feel bad for the hopeless  
bastard. But I don't.

The situation seemed okay for the most part. Em had long gone over to  
Rosalie's side who was debating with Jane about types of hair  
products. And Carlisle had himself busy talking to Caius who he didn't  
know was staring through him and straight at Esme.

I leaned against the post by the stairs and soon my little pixie  
skipped over to me and started telling me about who was going to win  
the eating contest and asking should I have her try to get the Volturi  
to bet against her about something.

I smiled. Man I loved that girl.

* * *  
**Nessie POV**

I still didn't like this Cassidy girl. I was sitting on Jake's lap but  
they were laughing and joking like I wasn't even there.

Ugh. It sickened me.

Being as spoiled as I am (yes I will admit) I've never really been  
jealous of anything, or anyone, until now.

I also hated the fact that we were trapped in the kitchen and Cassidy  
didn't even mind. Damn her, I mean come on! Who wasn't afraid of being  
in someone else's house!

She seemed comfortable actually. I didn't realize my hands were in  
fists and I was digging my nails into it until Jake pried my hand open  
and licked the blood when Cassidy wasn't looking. The rest of the pack  
grimaced. Jake stuck out his tongue.

I giggled and she had a puzzled expression on her face for a minute  
but she gave up. Ha, our private joke man stealer!

Of course I accidentally said that last part out loud.

Jacob gasped and Cassidy started laughing.

"Oi mate!" She could barely get the words out because she was doubled  
up with laughter. "You think I want to steal Jacob? Ha!"

I was kind of offended," Well, don't you like him?"

"Of course I do. Crikey! You'd have to be crazy not to."

"Then what exactly do you want? Because you sure as hell can't have  
him!"

I was ready to claw her face out. How could she seem all innocent like  
that?

But Jake was tugging on my waist. "Ness, enough," he whispered.

I turned on him. I. Have. Had. Enough.  
"No! Why are you defending her?" I accused as I stood up and backed  
away from him.

"Because she's my friend!" How dare him!

Cassidy spoke up, "Um, I could leave if you want me to," she said  
backing up slowly towards the door.

"No," we both snapped. Or at least I did.

She sat back down. I was screaming now, "What do you think you're  
doing hanging out with cute girls and not telling me?!"

"Is that it Ness? You're jealous."

I kept my mouth shut. I knew better than to try and deny that.

He laughed. "You ARE jealous! And the thing is, I don't want to be  
with anyone but you."

I was furious. Now he was laughing at me too (even though I heard the  
other part. My mind decided on listening to the irrational part)?!  
"Yet, you bring her home."

"Because she's a friend. Geez, it is okay to have friends you know.  
You're not the boss of me."

I couldn't help it. Tears were pooling at the corners of my eyes. I  
was supposed to be the only one he cared about. It's been like that  
for as long as I could remember.

His expression turned serious. And he held out his arms. Arms I  
normally would've came into on a normal day. But today wasn't a normal  
day.

Not even in the least. "NO!" I screamed and tore out of the kitchen. I  
caught my mom and grandma off guard because I got right through them  
and ran up the stairs.

Naturally Caius was the first to notice and Aunt Rose and Tanya let  
out a chorused, "What the hell?!"

I ran up the stairs. Unaware someone was following. He grabbed me and  
turned me to face him.

Jeremy. I spit in his face and screamed and ran straight into Jake's  
arms who was waiting at the foot of the steps.

Jeremy came down slowly and over dramatically. "I told you Caius."

I turned and faced Caius. I thought he was talking to Daddy. Guess not.

"That you did my boy. Good job," he said as he strolled over and  
clasped him on the back.

Aro tsked tsked and Marcus' eyes grew dark. The guard took a  
defensive position. What was going on here?

Aro spoke, "My dear Carlisle and family. I regret to inform you but  
now that the suspicions have been confirmed, we must make this pitiful  
announcement. You have turned a well known enemy into a family member  
and that treason is unforgivable. So in short-"

He was cut off by Caius. "We must declare war."

Talk about your awkward silence.


	10. Butter Knives and Mutts

**P3 Chapter 10**

Tension!!!! Haha, how am I doing folks? You know, sometimes I wonder  
if you ever really read these paragraphs or just skip to the story.  
Whatevz I am not your mum nor aunt nor second cousin twice removed. Or  
am I?

P. S. I've been meaning to tell you that I type these chapters on my  
**iTouch**** because I'm not allowed on the computer until weekends. And  
then I email them to myself and do spell check because the iTouch has  
completely given up on me. The most common one I've noticed is when I  
try to type "her" it says "get". When I get on ****Microsoft**** I try to  
spell check but I don't do grammar. So sorry bout that folks!**

**Hey, and leave a comment if you want me to continue the imprinting series. After this book I think I'll be done with Nessie and Jake. Maybe. But I could always add more to it. I was thinking of meddling in the other wolves lives and seeing what havoc I can cause. MWAHAHAHAHA! READ!!!!!!!!**

**Alice POV**

You didn't need Jasper to feel the tension in the room. You could cut  
the tension with a butter knife. Haha. Butter knife.

Edward glared at me. I cringed. "Sorry" I mouthed. I focused my  
attention back to Jasper. He was shifting into his fighting stance. No  
doubt, focusing on the mixed emotions.

I'm sure it gave him a headache with all the people in all but somehow  
he still managed to make sure I was a safe distance away from the  
Volturi.

Maybe that's why I heart him so much...

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I wanted that sukkah to actually try to fight us. Me, Jazz, Eddie,  
Zafrina, Kate, Garret and the wolves could take him. Maybe even Bella.  
And that was only a few.

Everyone was hissing. Except for the Volturi, who always kept their  
cool.

Nothing but a bunch of fruit-tarts.

Caius started speaking, "Now, now. Don't do anything you'd regret." He snapped and his guard was instantly behind him, Jane I noticed being the first.

Carlisle started speaking then, "Then what do you want? Obviously you don't want this to end in a peaceful way. What do you want?"

"You shall soon see, my enemy." And with that he gave us a dark smile and swept out of the door along with the rest of his crew. Except for Jeremy. I saw Ness cringe.

Man, what was up with that stalker? Picking on my niece, but by the way Rose was growling I probably wouldn't get a swipe at the chump.

"Jeremy get the hell out!" Ness cowered into Jake's arms.

"But don't you see by now Ness?"

"See what?" She hissed.

"You. I want you."

"Thank you captain obvious," she muttered.

"I want me and you. And him," he hissed pointing at Jacob, "out of the way!" He was now standing less than two feet away from Jake and Nessie. Too much for his comfort zone because Jake shifted so Nessie was behind him.

"Bastard, don't you take another step near her." Jacob warned.

He took a step. I coughed, "Dumbass." Rose rolled her eyes.

Jeremy continued on, "By the end of this war, you will be out of the picture. Mutt." And with that he was out of the house.

Cassidy finally stormed her way in, the wolves trailing her. "Aye!" she yelled towards Embry. "Lemme go mate!"

Nobody said a word. Well then, my time to shine. "A nice cold glass of awkward anyone?"

They all laughed. It was good to be me.

* * *

**Caius POV**

That dummy of a Carlisle. Ugh! I kicked a bolder. It split in two, good, just like me.

He got everything I wanted. Sure I have all the power but he has everything else! He has a family, he got the girl, he has the brains, the patience, even an ideal lifestyle and friends! He has friends! We have to pay all of our "friends" or we kill them soon after.

Why did he always have to get _everything_? One day he's going to lose it all and come running back to me. Haha, that day will come. Very soon.

I'll make sure of it.


	11. Breathtaking

**P3 Chapter 11**

**Carlisle**** POV**

So then, what does he want? He already seems like he has everything.

This can't possibly be completely about the wolves.

This was giving me a migraine. Esme came into my study just then.

"Hey, everything alright Hun?"

I studied her. Carmel brown hair. Compassionate gold eyes. A green  
rose patterned dress. Flip flops.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Carlisle?"

Oh yeah. She was talking to me! "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just trying to  
figure out why they would want to declare war against us."

She bit her lip nervously at the mention of that. "About that," she  
started. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? Sorry! Why on earth was she apologizing. "Exuse me?"

"This is technically my fault. I changed Jacob and now their out to  
get the family."

Oh, she was blaming herself. No no that's not right.

I stood up and started walking over to her with open arms. "Oh, Esme.  
Come here."

She walked into my arms and I rocked her as she sobbed in the only way  
vampires can.

"Its not your fault honey. It's not your fault." But I wasn't so sure  
who I was trying to convince all of a sudden.

* * *

**Caius (Bastard???) POV**

It's been a week since I've, I mean we've, declared war against the  
Cullens.

I've had my guard search far and wide for vampires with extraordinary  
strength and a need for power, money, sex, whatever. As long as they  
helped.

The Cullens have many friends. In fact, those pesky wolves would  
probably help.

I growled and shoved my papers on the floor. What fun was planning  
when you know you'll never win?

Esme would still love him, that is, unless she had to live a life  
without him. Yes, that's it.

"Felix?"

* * *  
**  
JeremyPOV**

This was not working out! Caius hasn't killed the wolves yet and  
therefore I cannot make my move on Nessie.

I had all my things transferred to Italy and school had already  
started. Grrrr. I planned on having Nessie engaged to me at the least  
by now.

So that we could skip school. It's just a useless experience. We don't  
ever actually USE this stuff.

I want my Nessie.

I am Jeremy.  
I am shapeshifter.  
I am whining. Hell.


	12. Paintball, Skanks and Religion

**P3 Chap 12**

**FelixPOV**

"Yes?"

Caius had that twisted look on his face. Oh no, not this again.

"I need a favor."

I stifled a sigh. "Certainly."

"I need you to kill Carlisle Cullen."

I walked swiftly out of the room to find Aro.

As the Americans frequently said, this bitch is crazy.

Cassidy POV

I was excited. Sorry mate, AM!

Jake was coming to my school today. Break has finally ended and  
Nessie's grandfather said that they were to enroll here for the  
semester.

They refused to tell me why. No matter.

The bell was about to ring. And English was about to start, but where  
was Jake?

I tapped my pencil on the desk and while waiting for him I may have  
spaced out because there was a tap on my shoulder.

I read the note.

_**SORRY. SWITCHED CLASSES 2 B WIT NESS. C U LUNCH. -J**_

I groaned. The teacher called on me.

"Eh?" I said, I wasn't paying attention. The teacher looked piss so  
naturally everyone laughed. FML.

* * *  
**Nessie POV**

I am a vampire.  
I am sitting on Jake's lap.  
I am in religion.

Ironic huh? The teacher started speaking.

"Today we'll be doing a fun exercise to save the students catching up  
and to keep me from grading all night." She winked. We laughed.

She clasped her hands together. "So," she said as she walked around  
the room. "Everyone, push your desks over to the walls and have a seat  
on the floor." We did as she said.

"Now, I want you to find someone you trust." I picked Jake who rolled  
his eyes dramatically.

When we were all paired she told us to pick a number 1 or 2. I picked  
one and Jake got stuck with 2.

"Now. Number ones I want you to close your eyes. Number two is going  
to spin you around by holding your shoulders. Twos, you are to spin  
one ten times.

"After that I want one to try and steady yourself and fall. But you  
must fall before you completely sober up from the spin."

There were a few uptakes of breath. "Ones, to do this you must trust  
your partner 100%. Anyone wanna switch partners?"

Half the class switched. I stayed with Jake. "Alrighty then. Begin!"

I took a deep breath. Jake placed his index finger on my head and  
twirled me around like a ballerina.

"Gay," I muttered. He chuckled and only spun me faster. Once he  
stopped I knew it would take me two seconds to regain sobriety.

So as soon as he finished, I fell. He caught me of course, but he also  
waited until I was two inches from hitting the floor. Bastard.

He chuckled. "That's for calling me gay." I opened my eyes and he  
pointed me to the cross. "That's a sin you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm well aware of that, when you going to a confession Jake?"

" When I become a monk."

"Har har," I said sarcastically. Everyone else was about done so we  
switched partners.

I was the bigger person and caught him when I was supposed to but of  
course he was sobered up by then. Crap.

* * *  
**JacobPOV**

Lunch time!!!

I practically dragged Ness to the cafeteria. Geez, who knew it only took  
the girl a few classes to make a bazillion friends.

When I walked in Cassidy waved me over. I grabbed my lunch and walked  
over without a second thought.

Ness on the other hand didn't. She wasn't sure if she should go sit  
with her new friends or with me and the "competition".

She scowled and stomped over to us. "You owe me Candy," she hissed.

"Sure thing mate," she waved her away. "Aye, Jake! In P.E. We had to  
play dodgeball and my team won! Guess who was the last one standing  
when it came down to one on one?"

"Um, you?"

"Yeah!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ness stab her turkey  
sandwich with her fork.

I wrapped an arm around her waist so she would feel less ignored. She  
began eating then and I focused my attention back to Cassidy while  
keeping my arm around Ness.

"And then, we threw paint balls that were left over from break. The  
teachers supposedly love that game and the principal gave the class  
permission to use them and launch them at a giant canvas she brought  
in."

"Oh sweet, what colors did you get?"

"The Australian flag colors. Der!!"

"Man I wish I was there." I joked.

"Bet you do." I almost missed her hand coming to my face with a red  
paint ball.

I grabbed her hand and the ball ended up popping and splattering all  
over our clothes. "Crap! I'm sorry Cassidy."

Ness woulda threw a bitch-fit if they were her clothes. Ness was  
laughing until I reached over to grab a napkin and try to get it off  
of Cassidy's clothes before it dried.

"Aye, it's alright Jacob. Their just clothes." Cassidy looked sincere.  
Nessie almost choked on her grape soda she was now pretending to drink.

I elbowed her in the ribs. She growled under her breath. Jealousy was  
kinda fun.

Cassidy on the other hand looked like she was going to vomit. I then  
realized Ness' hand was on her shoulder.

I slapped it away. Ness cussed and Cassidy shivered. Ness had a cruel  
twisted smile on her face and I told Cassidy we'd be right back.

I dragged Ness' twisted ass to the bathroom. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't you give me that bull shit Ness! What the hell did you show  
Candy back there?"

"Oh, so now the skank's name is Candy?"

"Ness!"

"No! Shut the hell up Jake! Have you ever stopped to consider how I  
felt about you hanging out with that girl all the time? Well, have  
you?!"

She tried running out of the door. I blocked her way. "Yes."

She wiped her tear streaked face. "Wha- what did you just say?"

"I said yes. Ness, I'm taking your feelings into consideration 24/7.  
But you gotta think about me too, ya know?

"I'm here, a effin newborn who went through all this just to be with  
you and to find out that a war has been declared against your family  
because of me by some twisted perverted bastard I couldn't win against  
is horrible.

"I love you but I need some normalcy here. Cassidy can do that for me.  
She's a FRIEND. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'm sorry Jake," she whispered and collapsed into my arms.

I stroked her hair. "No you're not. Your selfish and shallow because  
of how Rose has raised you. You're spoiled because of how Alice has  
raised you. You're used to attention because of how Emmett raised you.  
You're incredibly frustrating because of how Bells raised you. You're  
intelligent and logical because of how Jasper raised you. You're great  
with your powers because of how your father has raised you. You're used  
to being showered with love because of Esme. You're also used to not  
giving up because of how Doc raised you. You're used to throwing  
tantrums and being the center of my world because that's how it used  
to be.

"But babe. Everything has changed. I will always love you but right  
now, were all going through stuff. You can't be the center of the  
universe right now babe, at least not while the universe is falling  
apart."

The bell rung, a dramatic ending to my speech. "Ness, why don't you  
get cleaned up? I gotta run to class. I'll get in trouble for being  
late, but you won't."

I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

She half smiled and walked over to the sink. I slid out of the door  
and caught up with Cassidy. Our next class was together.

Fawesome.


	13. This Was Never About The Wolves

**P3 Chap 13**

**Jasper POV**

I was worried. And not just because of the haywire emotions breaking  
free. I was especially worried for Carlisle.

He was trying to figure out what the war was about, keeping Esme from  
blaming herself, and looking after Nessie. All while putting on a  
brave face.

I salute you soldier.

Rose was looking after Bella's car in which she "tragically"  
crashed...again. I don't get why Edward just won't let her pick out  
her own car. He gives her just about everything else.

Emmett and Alice were watching the Gators play. I actually think  
Charlie was supposed to pay a visit today.

Seeing the game on I'm sure he'll be late. Emmett can't even make it  
here from his place in between commercials.

Jacob and Nessie were upstairs working on an art project with Cassidy.  
God only knows what their going to do up there.

Edward and Bella are out hunting, and now that I think about it, Esme  
went out as well.

All in all, the house was pretty quiet.

I had just sat down on the couch when the doorbell rang. I got up but  
Carlisle beat me to the door and winked.

Weird old man.

He opened the door and came face to face with Aro, Marcus and the  
guard, except for Jane. Strange.

I shadowed a few feet away from Carlisle and Marcus said, "There,  
there soldier. Relieve your arms. We're just here to speak on this  
whole war business."

**Aro POV**

Everyone was seated at the table except for Bella, Edward and Esme  
(which was probably best she be not present for the moment) who were  
hunting.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I didn't want to be the one to  
break it to dear Carlisle.

"We wanted to warn you that Caius has searched far and wide for the most powerful vampires, and or humans with vampiric potential, to join his army against you for the war."

"But we don't want a fight," Carlisle says.

Emmett mutters, "Speak for yourself."

"Unfortunately, this is what Caius wants. He wants what you have. Just  
the other day he told Felix to kill you Carlisle."

Carlisle looked to Felix who was leaning against the far wall with his  
arms crossed. He nodded.

"But why Aro?"

"Because," I stated. "You have everything he wants. This was never about the wolves."

He still wasn't getting it. I sighed. "Carlisle, the first time you met  
Esme, it was because she had fallen from that tree. But what you  
didn't know, was that another vampire had seen her first.

"It was Caius. Esme was so captivating that he fell in love with her  
then and there but knew it was too dangerous to change her."

I dared a look at Carlisle and he was staring blankly at the wall  
behind me. The others had faces of shock from this new story that had  
been kept secret for so long.

"So, you can see how angry he was when he found that you had not only  
found her a second time, but that you had changed her into a vampire  
so you could spend eternity together."

"But is that what the whole war is about?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "It is mainly because of her. But it isn't fully. He  
got the power. You got the respect. He has to love in secret. You  
prance around the town. He slaughters humans. You do humans a favor.  
He has the Guard. You have a family. He has Athenodora. You have Esme. You  
win and he loses. And if you know anything about Caius. He refuses to  
lose."

It was then I had turned to leave and came face to face with an  
extremely pale and shaken Esme.


	14. Showtime

**P3 Chap 14**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't really had much time to work on the book and the comments and reviews are down to the bare minimum that I don't even feel inspired to keep writing as much. So its up to my fans. I was going to ask if you wanted their to be a war or nawt, but from the lack of comments, I'm pretty sure you guys want me to get awn with it. So I'm gonna have to decide, and its gonna be a toughie, but…WE'LL C!**

**Caius POV**

I looked on to my crowd of minions. They were big and small and powerful and muscular. They were perfect. We would definitely win this war.

"Welcome friends!"

"You have successfully surpassed the exams and qualifications to serve as a soldier in my army." I gave them a large smile, which is as genuine as it's gonna get today.

"Each of you are held dearly to me." _not_ "I thank you for showing up and deciding to work for me as my min-army." I made sure not to say my actual thoughts aloud.

"You are all unique in your own ways." _True enough. _Whoops and hollers filled the respectable silence for a few moments before I re-silenced it. "Who's ready to take down some Cullens'?" I pumped my fist in the air. They mimicked me with three fist punches and followed me out of the door. _Showtime._

**Jeremy POV**

I ducked down the hall just as Caius led his army out of the main room. _Shit! _This wasn't about the wolves anymore, it was about something much, much bigger. And from the looks of it, I wasn't going to be honeymooning with Nessie anytime soon.

Because there were so many of them, about fifty in number, excluding Marcus and Aro and the guard, except Jane, they had to walk to Oklahoma. Which meant, if I took a plane I could get Nessie out of the way, before it was too late.

The only question remaining is, _But will she come with me?_


	15. Love, Eggs and Broken Arms

**P3 Chap15  
**

**Since I've been typing the chapters on my iTouch, I thought it'd be fun to list the song I was listening to while writing it, to kinda, you know, **_**set the mood. Haha, heart ya! Thanks for reading!**_**  
**

**My Hero- Paramore**

**EsmePOV**

Its all my fault. All my fault. My fault.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and tucked my head in, wanting to be  
nothing but a small speck of dust on the bed. I wasn't supposed to  
hear it but I did anyway.

Carlisle must have sensed this and I heard him put his book down and  
walk out of his study. I couldn't hear him now, but I knew he was  
standing right in front of me, at the foot of the bed.

I said nothing. He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around me. I  
tried not to curl inside his embrace but I did anyway.

Traitor body.

He started combing his fingers through my hair. I involuntarily  
shuddered. He stopped and glanced down at me.

I looked up at him. "How can you stand to be this close to me when my  
being here may very well kill us all?"

He shrugged. "Love," was all he said. I sighed and looked at my feet.

* * *  
**Ignorance- Paramore  
**

**NessiePOV  
**  
School sucked. Cheerleading practice sucked. Walking home sucked.

Why you ask? Because Jake wasn't there for ANY of it! Geez!

I bet he was out with that skanky Candy. I was even making an effort  
to be her friend and she steals my boyfriend. Typical.

When I was a safe distance away from most of the humans I karate  
chopped a large boulder, like my Momma did when I was younger. It  
still made me feel better.

And as I started tossing up the grits and pieces I didn't realize I  
was laughing and enjoying myself until I was on the ground rolling  
around hysterically.

I calmed myself, shook the leaves out of my hair, grabbed my bag and  
trekked down to my house.

I tried opening the door and it was locked. Strange. They never locked  
the door.

"Daddy? Auntie Alice? Jake?" Nothing.

I walked around the house to see no window but mine open. I tossed my  
bag through, climbed the nearest tree and jumped the distance, sliding  
through my window gracefully.

I gave my empty room a bow and jumped when my window slammed shut  
behind me. I turned around slowly.

I gaped. "Jeremy," I hissed.

"We. Need. To. Talk."

"Yeah we do."

**Decoy-Paramore  
**

**JakePOV**

"Do you think she'll like the red ones?"

Cassidy looked the balloons up and down before she nodded. "Aye mate.  
What kind of music does she like?"

"Any I guess. Probably upbeat though, she IS a cheerleader." We laughed.

We had ditched school to get everything for Nessie's surprise party.  
Since she had cheerleading and a student council meeting, we figured  
we had plenty of time.

"Alice," I called. She instantly appeared.

"Yes mu- I mean Jacob."

I snorted. "Very funny. Is this," I gestured to the two carts filled  
with party supplies, "enough?"

She took a minute to think about it. Edward came around the corner  
then. "Yes it is."

Alice growled at him so Cassidy wouldn't hear. He smirked.

She skipped to the register, Cassidy right on her heels. Me and Edward  
on the other hand decided to race the carts to the register.

"Victory!" We said at the same time. We narrowed our eyes at each other.

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes," Sorry mutt, but my brother  
wins."

Cassidy gave me an apologetic smile. I winked at her, grabbed an egg,  
and smashed it over Alice's head.

Everyone was in hysterics. Everyone, except for Alice that is. When  
the cashier tried to keep a straight face and said what happened to  
the egg, I pointed at the snarling Alice and said, "Egg-actly my  
point." We got the eggs for free. My life is average.

**Breathe-paramore  
**

**JeremyPOV  
**  
"Ness, will you please come with me?" She was so beautiful, even in  
the dimly lit room.

She sat on the bed, Indian style. "Why should I?"

I sighed and leaned against the opposite wall, keeping my distance to  
make her more comfortable, even though it hurt me.

I couldn't get out of Italy fast enough, and they- I mean we were  
running outta time. "Ness, they're coming. There's at least fifty of  
them coming and I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire. Even  
if I can't have you, I want to know you're safe."

"And you'd just let the rest of my family die, just like that?"

"N- no, that...that's not what I meant!"

"But it's what you said. Get out bastard," she scoffed. But I wasn't  
giving up that easily.

I'm a bear DAMMIT! I snarled and lifted her up effortlessly. She tried  
to pry herself loose but I wouldn't let her. I had snatched her up  
when I got to the door and smelt the approach of vampires.

**EdwardPOV**

As Jacob opened the door Nessie screamed. The door was basically  
knocked off it's hinges.

"Ness!"

"Daddy! Help me!" I rushed in and all bit broke the boy's arm off. How  
dare he grab MY daughter! I snarled ferociously.

I could hear Cassidy's thoughts. She was in shock mode. Alice told me  
mentally she'd take her out of here.

I nodded minutely. I turned my attention back to the bastard. He  
yelped in pain as I snapped the bone in his left arm and grabbed my  
daughter.

I carried her to Jake and he rocked her in his arms. I slammed him  
against the wall with my hand constricting his throat.

"What do you want," I hissed.

The sound of marching became apparent and he choked out, " To save her  
from that."


	16. Pixies and Teddy Bears

**P3 Chap16  
**

**All ****The Way Up- Emily Osment****  
**

**AlicePOV  
**  
"Edward," I hissed frantically from the kitchen. I had dug up a rag  
and was placing it on Cassidy's forehead when I had the vision.

I saw an irritated Caius and a glowing Jane trudging through the  
country with an army that was diminishing by the hours.

Somehow at the same time the human had managed to pass out. I then  
hissed a very unlady like word.

From the familiar footsteps running I could tell the rest of the  
family had rushed home from hunting.

Jasper came in and kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his arms  
around me when he noticed Cassidy and removed his arms and backed away  
with a hiss.

Carlisle came in and took over. I then rushed into the living room and  
snatched Edward by the arm who was comforting Ness along with Bella  
and Jake.

I dragged him away and looked into his eyes. I had to say this mentally.

They're coming.

"I know."

They're not far away. They'll be here within an hour give or take.

He nodded.

What are we gonna do?

"Wait."

I raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at the shapeshifter who was  
cradling his broken arm.

Nice.

He smirked.

What are we gonna do with him?

"He's willing to fight alongside us. Even if he may die." He shrugged.

I left him and called Emmett and Jazz.

"What up Pixie?" Em asked.

"Shut up you teddy bear." Jeremy glanced at us and looked away.

"What is it honey?" Jazz was reading my emotions. I sighed.

I looked him in the eye. "They're coming."


	17. The Game Plan

**P3 Chap 17**

**Okay, you guys have the week to tell me if you want there to be a war or not in the review section! I'll check the reviews and finish the story up! READY, SET, VOTE!**

**Okay, guys, you may have read the above, but that was last week. You see, when I was trying to log on and post them before my bedtime last Sunday, FanFic wasn't working so I got screwed over. Soooo, the reason I tried so late is becuase both this saturday morning and last saturday morning I've been testing for high school so naturally my mom flipped out and made me go to bed as soon as I got home from v-bll practice on friday and when i came home from testing i was dog tired, i am now, but i love you so much that i'm editing and adding chapters today, there's gonna be a fight. surprise suprise! i felt like i owed it to you, soooo.... PLEASE READ IT! I AM 2 SECONDS FROMPASSING OUT ON THIS DESK!****Evanescence****CarlislePOV**

Haunted-

"Here's the plan," I started. We were all seated around the table,  
except for Cassidy who had been moved upstairs. "Jeremy and I will go  
and try to talk some sense into him. If that does not go well I want  
Emmett and Jasper to come out."

I glanced at Edward. He nodded.

"Alice, you are in charge of telling someone if you have an important  
vision. One question, is it still on the war path?"

I gave her a moment. She nodded.

"Very well. Jacob you are in charge of making sure Nessie does not  
fight, at you and Jeremy's request." They both nodded in agreement.  
Nessie pouted.

"Esme, you're in charge of taking care of Cassidy and making sure  
she does not get involved."

I added mentally to Edward Make sure Esme plays no role in this, she  
already feels guilty enough. He nodded.

"Bella, Jacob and Rose you will fight if necessary and if you must  
Jacob, call in the wolf pack. Edward will give me the signal.  
Alright. Dismissed."

I watched as everyone walked to their stations. Esme walked up to me  
and gave me a look. She knew I was keeping something from her. At this  
point it no longer mattered.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you," I whispered. She nodded and  
walked away. This hurt me for some reason.

I sighed as she disappeared up the staircase.

No sooner did she vanish did I hear a taunting voice sing-song "Oh  
Carlisle?"

The time has come.


	18. Law Vs Prejudice

**P3 Chap18**

**Found Out About You~ Emily Osment**

**CarlislePOV**

I helped Jeremy through the door. I knew Edward was watching the event  
through his mind. _My mind. My eyes.  
_  
I walked up to Caius and his small army of twenty. I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Newborns. What can you say?"

Jane came running up. "All taken care of boss."

She practically purred as he petted her head. Interesting...

"Thanks pet," he said.

Jeremy gagged. _Did she seriously just coo?_ He mouthed to me.

He then stopped smiling at her too glare at me. "Now, you do  
understand why we are here, correct?"

"No," I replied. He snarled but quickly composed himself for his army.

"I am here to destroy your family for violating the law."

"Law," I scoffed. "What law? There is no law that forbids our  
association with werewolves. There is only your prejudice," I spat.

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock.

"Prejudice, huh? Let's take a walk," he produced a smile with great  
effort, "friend."

"After you," I signaled. He stepped away from Jane and walked through  
the woods. I followed but not before I sent Jeremy a look and Edward a  
message.

We may need company soon, son.

There was a hiss that I didn't even know was mine until Caius clenched  
his teeth and turned on me.


	19. Pesky Cullen

**P3 Chapter19**

**Battlefield~ Jordin Sparks**

**CarlislePOV**

Without warning he snapped me from my thoughts by slamming me against  
a tree.

He was furious but I wasn't going to fight him. I don't believe in  
violence, and not just because my father was a pastor. He tried to  
kill our kind too.

He stood less than two inches before me.

"You idiot! Why can't you see that you always get everything you want?!"

"Excuse me?"

He slapped me. It didn't hurt, but it was unnecessary. "The answer is  
always simply put right in front of you."

"Well..." I started.

"Well what?" He snarled.

"That's not true. I don't get why you're so upset with me. It's  
obviously not about the wolves anymore."

"Of course it isn't! That may be what everyone else thinks it is, but  
it's not! It was at first, but eventually it just became a way for  
everyone to side WITH me, but now they're all AGAINST me. Thanks to  
you. Pesky Cullen."

"I did nothing," I announced sweetly.

It only made him angrier. "You did EVERYTHING! You got the perfect  
lifestyle! You got the loving family! You got friends! You got  
respect! You got the girl!"

"Esme?"

"Yes. THAT girl. The girl I had fallen in love with. Sure I had  
Athenodora but that wasn't because of love, it was  
more of an arranged marriage because Marcus and Aro's wives were her  
sisters. It was only natural that as brothers we had sisters."

My expression softened. "Oh, is that how it happened?" I never knew.

He nodded stiffly and stepped back, lost in thought. "Then, when I was  
out one day I saw the most remarkable beauty. It's turns out that she  
had fallen from a tree and her leg was broken. I was just about to  
step out from behind the tree I was standing behind watching her when  
I smelled a vampire. _You._

"I watched as you checked her wounds and announced that you were a  
doctor and you were going to help her through this. I let you, for you  
see I was clearly shocked that once you left you had became a doctor  
and I wanted her to be safely cared for.

"For years afterward I trailed your scent only to find that she never  
reappeared. Then one day, my beloved Jane had told me she'd seen you  
with her but by the time we made it to the hospital they said she had  
died and I cursed your name.

"But you see, you had told them that she was dead, only to sneak her  
off to your home to change her and she immediately was attached to you  
and you forced her into marrying you! I loved her first!"

By this time I was furious. "How dare you! I would never force her to  
do anything she didn't want to!"

He charged at me and slammed me through a few trees, but I quickly  
recovered and slammed him into the ground.

"I genuinely love Esme Anne Platt and nothing you do to me will ever  
change that!" I screamed at him.

He let out some kind of twisted war cry and shoved me off of him. I  
had to admit, I was a bit out of practice with fighting.

He had me face down and twisted my arm behind my back in a way that  
would have killed a human, and only hindered a vampire.

I heard Jasper and Emmett approaching but I sent Edward a warning.

_No! This is my battle!_


	20. Ms Military Major

**P3 Chap20**

**  
****Broken Hearted**** Girl- Beyońce**

**EsmePOV****  
**  
I had Cassidy laid out across the bed. She was sweating and shivering  
and I was rushing to find her a blanket from down the hall when I  
heard Edward barking orders from downstairs.

"Jasper, Emmett go and help Carlisle. He and Caius are battling in the  
Woods. Jake, call the wolves and stand with Jeremy. Ness, go upstairs  
with Esme, I still have the sense to keep you out of this." He paused  
momentarily.

"Alice?" he called.

She screamed, "Go help Carlisle!"

I ran down the stairs. I ran to the door where Jasper tried to stop  
me. Naturally.

"Mám," he was into soldier mode if he was using his southern accent  
strongly," He told us you shouldn't get involved."

I growled at him. "Let me past."

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Dammit.

"Al," Jasper called.

She appeared, "Yes?"

"Take Esme up stairs and make sure there are no more upsetting  
surprises." He rose an eyebrow at her and she cringed.

She turned to me and grabbed my hand. I growled the whole way  
upstairs. Ness doing the exact same thing.

* * *  
**White Horse****- ****Taylor Swift**

By now Cassidy's forehead and hair was damp, and she was breathing  
hard, so I kept my hand on her forehead.

She had been whimpering for an half hour now so I started to try and  
console her. "There there darling. Esme's here."

I saw a small smile appear as her breathing slowed again.

I looked over my shoulder to Alice who was keeping an eye on me while  
managing to look extremely agitated and keep track of her visions.

"What?"

"You're reminding me of Bella. She would do anything to get away from  
me." Isn't that so Ms. Military Major?

Ness, who was in the corner mouthed _Go mom!_

She searched my future and growled. "Stop trying to save him."

"If it were Jasper?"

"That'd be different."

"No it wouldn't be. We both know that. Please Alice."

I heard Carlisle's scream ring loudly from the woods. "Alice!" I  
screamed.

Her expression softened. "Alright, alright." She searched the future.  
"Jasper, Emmett and Jake are tied up with the task of keeping the  
newborns from killing each other and Bella is pacing so naturally  
Edward's going to go console her since everyone else is fine. But you  
need to wait a while."

"He doesn't have a while, WE don't have a while Alice!"

"Okay, okay. Geez! When I say go, you are to run down those stairs and  
head straight for the door. Edward would be in shock for a moment so  
you'll have an advantage. Bella will keep him from leaving because she  
knew you would probably want to do this and is shielding my thoughts  
and yours. Can you do it?"

I nodded.

She closed her eyes and I gathered myself into the runner's position.  
A few moments later they flashed open. "Go!"

I was out of that door and following my mate's trail within seconds.

There was only one thing I was concerned with at this point.


	21. DDay

**P3 Chap21**

**JanePOV**

Ugh, what the hell was taking Master so long?

I'm tired of babysitting and cleaning up their messes and everyone  
could smell the human upstairs and there was only how long I could go  
using my powers at such a rate.

"Janey-Pop!"

"Darling!" Went a second voice.

Ugh, if that weren't enough, here come the bear and his southern  
Belle. Haha, I made a funny.

"Ah, Jane. How are you dear?" Jasper said.

"Cut the crap before I hurt you."

They both held their hands up in surrender. Emmett smiled.

"Hey Jane, where's your boyfriend?" That damn Jeremy.

I choked, slightly losing focus and a newborn charged towards the  
house. Jeremy and Emmett caught her.

I composed myself. "I am simply waiting for Master."

"Yeah, boyfriend, like I said." Jeremy ended with a smirk.

Emmett cut in," Yeah, admit it Janey-Pop. You're whipped." He made a  
whip noise while Jasper and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Their laughing ceased as my temper flared. The newborns even stopped  
fighting.

"I have followed him around like a puppy for years and ever since this  
war began, I have gotten nothing but love from Master and I'm not  
going to let you nimrods try to stop us."

Jeremy stepped forward after Jasper took over his position with the  
tricky newborn. "Love? LOVE! You think he LOVES you. Oh Jane, I know  
you don't wanna hear this from me but that's not love. He's using you.

"When has he done anything more than pet your head? He doesn't love  
you. He's using you. Look how he stuck you up with all the newborns  
while he's off frolicking in the woods! Has he ever said he would  
leave his wife for you? No, and you know it won't happen because you  
can hear them every night in their room. You've just been fooling  
yourself, and I know all too well how easy it is to believe. But you  
have to STOP. Stop and look at what's right in front of you."

"You...You bastard!" I screamed and ran into the woods somewhere. It  
wasn't true. It isn't true. It can't be true! Can it?

**Chasm- ****Flyleaf******

**EsmePOV**

It was pitch black in the woods. Which was a scary thing if even  
nature could foretell D-Day.

Why hadn't I tried to stop him?

In the distance I heard a light set of foot steps running in my  
direction. That damn Alice.

I picked up the pace.

Pretty soon I could tell I was near because there were broken trees  
and severed flowers everywhere. Oh dear.

I had run far enough so that I could see two figures. One, a heap on  
the ground the second lighting a fire.

Could that have been Carlisle on the ground? I didn't have the time to  
find out.

"No!" I screamed just as he threw the match down. It was too late to  
save him.


	22. Makin Up For Lost Time

**P3 Chap22**

The Other Side of The Door-Taylor Swift

**BellaPOV**

"Edward," I groaned.

He looked at me for a second and then turned away again.

I tried mentally. _Hun?  
_  
He sighed. "Yes love?"

"Why are you so uptight?" He glared at me. I was doing the same thing  
I did when he said he wouldn't go near Victoria. Well now he's staying.

He's lied twice now. He said he'd never leave me. He also said he  
wouldn't fight in the war.

Well right now he's keeping both of those promises.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him. "Hm?"

"When did you get so clever?"

"I always have been, I just never used it against you."

"You were never a good liar as a human."

I shrugged. "I'm makin up for lost time."  
**  
NessiePOV**

I felt Cassidy's forehead. She was soaked.

Aw, poor skank.

"Aunt Alice, why has she been sleeping for so long?"

She blinked a few times as her eyes deglazed themselves. "Huh? Oh, no  
her body's just recovering from the shock. Her brain's recovered,  
that's why her eyes are fluttering and her fingers are twitching a bit."

"Oh." I grabbed a wet rag and wrapped it around her forehead. "You'll  
be fine," I whispered.

I turned and walked down the hallway towards my room. Jake was there  
looking out the window with Seth and Sam talking.

I cleared my throat but they didn't turn to face me.

I boldly walked up to Jake and wrapped my arms around his waist. I  
could feel his smile.

He cut himself off mid-sentence and turned around to face me. "Ness!"  
He yelled and lifted me up effortlessly and twirled me around.

I laughed just as Seth and Sam left the room. "Hey there hawt stuff."

He kissed me on the nose and hugged me to his chest. I breathed in his  
musky scent. Yum.

He started laughing.

"What?" I asked offended.

"Babe, I could've sworn you just sniffed me. Did you?"

I said nothing but my blush gave it away. Dammit, this happened to  
Momma too.

He laughed again and held me tighter. "I love you Renesmee Carlie  
Cullen."

I smiled. "I love you too." Haha, eat that skank! Speaking of skank...

My smile faded. He looked concerned and lifted my chin up with two  
fingers. "What's wrong?"

I mumbles the word "Cassidy" and he grabbed my hand and dragged me to  
Grandma's bedroom.

He gasped. "How long has she been like this?"

Aunt Alice was sitting on the bed next to her with some of grandpa's  
books. "I dunno," she said. "But if we don't get Carlisle back here  
soon..."

We waited while she searched her possible future. "She's going to slip  
into a coma."

Jake's knees gave out around the same time I fainted. _This could be  
our fault_ was the last thing I remembered before I was sucked into the  
black abyss.


	23. Angels, Ahhhs and Flowers

**P3 Chap23**

Chasm- **Flyleaf******

**EsmePOV**

It was pitch black in the woods. Which was a scary thing if even the  
nature could foretell D-Day.

Why hadn't I tried to stop him?

In the distance I heard a light set of foot steps running in my  
direction. _That damn Alice._

I picked up the pace.

Pretty soon I could tell I was near because there were broken trees  
and severed flowers everywhere. Oh dear.

I had run far enough so that I could see two figures. One, a heap on  
the ground the second figure lighting a fire.

Could that have been Carlisle on the ground? I didn't have the time to  
find out.

"No!" I screamed just as he threw the match down. It was too late to  
save him.

My knees had given out a long way away from the blazing body. But  
somehow, I was capable of watching Jane ran over to the heap and began  
sobbing.

My mind had stopped comprehending so I had no idea what was going on.  
I laid there with my eyes closed until I heard an angelic voice try  
to soothe me.

"You're safe now. Nothing's wrong."

I nodded and relaxed. _Such a lovely angel._

"Angel?" That didn't sound like my voice...

He chuckled. "Yes?"

"I feel dizzy." And I did. And I felt weak, what the Hale was going on?

* * *

**Playing God-Paramore**

**CarlislePOV**

Everyone rushed to the door as soon as they heard my footsteps. At  
first there were whoops of pure joy until they saw Esme in my arms.

"Relax, relax. There's nothing wrong with her. She's just in shock and  
her brain is battling with her vampiric body on whether or not to shut  
down." I glanced at the clearly confused expressions. "Pass out."

A chorus of "Ahhhhs" broke out when I explained the last part. I laid  
my wife down and chuckled. She thought I was an Angel.

"Edward and Bella, I want you to go out and find Jane and bring her  
here. Bella be on your guard, she's in shock from Caius' death so you  
should be prepared for the worst. "

She nodded just as Emmett whooped. "Old man's still got it!" I  
couldn't help but smile. He was Em after all.

That's when Alice came down the stairs with a devastated look.

* * *

**Much Like Falling-Flyleaf**

**JacobPOV**

"Cassidy? Can you hear me?" She wasn't responding. I turned to Alice.  
"I thought you said-"

She held up one finger. "One moment."  
I turned just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Aye," she tried to sit up and swore. "Crikey! I've got the world's  
sickest headache."

I smiled. "She's back."

She tried to sit up again. "Bloody Hell!"

Doc came around just then and told her to lay there for a few minutes.  
She told him she was real stiff and he told her that if he said why,  
he'd have to kill her. She believed him.

In an half hour or so we had her sitting up and eating a bit.

"And then there was, like, the world's biggest bagel right in the  
middle of the road! It was unreal!"

Ness was sitting in my lap and was laughing along to Candy's jokes. I  
loved her laugh. But I also loved how they were getting along now.

"And then my dad popped out and told us this was our breakfast and we  
were in shock cause' it was 3 in the morning!

"And the funniest part is when my brother asked where the cream cheese  
was, so my dad opened the trunk of the car and there was this huge-"

Ness and I were sitting at the bottom of the bed facing her so we had  
to crane our necks to see what had distracted her.

Jeremy was standing there with flowers. Ness was growling and he tried  
to play it off. "Um, Alice said I should bring these up."

Ness was really upset but I grabbed her arm and whispered. "Chill, I  
know that look."

And it was true. He was staring at Cassidy in the exact same awe that  
I had when I first saw Renesmee.


	24. Volturi Rehab

**P3 Chap24**

All We Know-Paramore

**NessiePOV**

What the hell was Jake saying? He knew what that look was? I knew what  
that look was!

Love! And it's disgusting that this pig would even try to look at me  
in that way. Filthy. Repugnant. Unsanitary.

"Ness," Jake whispered.

"What," I hissed back and then I saw it. Jeremy was walking over to  
Cassidy and bringing her the flowers.

Uber gasp!

Jake was getting up and pulling me away. I was silently fighting him  
cuz' I wanted to watch but he's stronger than me. WAY stronger.

I growled as he dragged me away.

"They need some space of their own," he said.

"And what about us?" I countered.

He threw me a lopsided grin. "I was getting to that..."

* * *  
**  
The Kind-Flyleaf**

**CassidyPOV**

I don't think I've blushed this hard since I accidentally walked in on  
my aunt's poodles making a litter.

He was looking at me like I was looking at him but, why?

"Um, you're Cassidy right?" I nodded since that was all I was capable  
of at this point.

Jake and Ness had left and I became extremely nervous. I've never been  
alone with a guy besides my brother and Jake. Not very liable boy  
options.

He held out the flowers and I grabbed them tentatively. "Thank you," I  
muttered. I'm not sure if he could even hear me.

But he nodded and sat on the bed near my legs. Why did I have such  
chicken legs?

He grinned and said, "You're really pretty."

That was a new one. I must have looked confused because he promised he  
wasn't just saying that.

"Thanks mate," I announced a bit louder than the first try.

He smiled. I pushed my tray away which he promptly grabbed and placed  
on the table next to me.

I tried to scoot myself up a little taller against the bed frame and he  
helped me. I could swear his heart was beating as fast as mine at our  
touch.

"Um, what's your name?" I blurted our before I realized I was honestly  
curious.

He released me and mumbled an apology. "Jeremy."

I smiled. "Hello Jeremy."

* * *  
**Paint Me Envy-School Boy Humor**

**RosaliePOV**

I was sipping my Starbucks, perched on the edge of the couch when  
Edward and Bella brought in that ugly troll of a girl.

I gagged. Emmett looked up from his game and frowned. "You alright  
babe?"

I nodded. "Yeah, perfect. But um... Why is _she _here?" I hitched my  
thumb towards _it.  
_  
"Janey-Pop!"

Her glare softened when he greeted her. "Hey Em."

I hissed. He petted my arm. "Nice kitty."

"Esme, not to be rude," I started. "But, why the hell is she here?"

She was about to answer when Carlisle said, "Watch it. She's going to  
stay with us so she can cope-"

"Volturi Rehab," Emmett whispered. I giggled.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued. "She has the right to stay as long as  
she behaves and doesn't endanger our living among humans. Do you think  
you can agree to that Jane?"

She nodded. "Its settled then," he said.

Emmett ran up and gave her a bear hug. I scowled.

Now I know how my niece feels.


	25. A Prize for the Loser

**P3 Chap25**

Turn It Up-School Boy Humor

**NessiePOV**

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I was riding on Seth's back to get away from Jake.  
He was chasing me in the woods and he has the unfair advantage of  
knowing the terrain.

Riding Seth (_DON'T _make that dirty) isn't as comfortable as riding  
Jake but it'd do.

Me and Jake were having a bet. Whoever won would get to pick our next  
date. I let that cheater pick the contest.

He had to catch me before I got to the edge of the forest to win.

He was gaining fast, but we were almost there. "Faster Seth!"

He picked up the pace just when we got to the river. Jake was such a  
cheater! But I felt Seth crouch and grabbed his shoulders just in time  
for him to jump across the river.

"We did it! We won! Yes!" I hissed.

Jake whined. I climbed off of Seth and went to pet my boyfriend.  
"You're such a sore loser that I'm going to let you pick the date  
anyway."

He licked my face. "If you were anyone else, I'd say that was gross."  
He smiled that lopsided wolfy grin I'd grown so accustomed to. I  
kissed his wet nose.

His eyes were burning with passion. I blushed and half-jokingly said,  
"Go change so we can make out already." He threw me a grin and bounded  
off for cover.

Seth had already changed back into shorts. "You know, he wishes you  
would let him transform in front of you, although he refuses to say it."

I glanced at him. "Oh I know. But I promised Momma no nakedness  
without a ring. I can barely take his shirtlessness as it is!"

He laughed. He also cocked his head to the side. "Lover boy's back,"  
he whispered. "See ya soon Ness." He kissed me on the cheek in that  
familiar family gesture.

"Bye Seth," I called as he ran off.

Jake came up and put an arm around me. "Miss me?"

"More than you know."

"Good news! Bloodsu-" I threw him a look. "Your dad," he corrected,  
"says we can go back to school next week." He tried to rile up some  
enthusiasm for me but school was never his thing.

"Oh Jake. There's only a semester and a half left to go through. Why  
don't we just skip it?"

"Fine by me," he muttered.

I elbowed him. "Jerk. Try to be a little sensitive! This is my first  
high school experience you know."

He squeezed me closer. "I know. But then I'd sound like your dad." He  
kissed my forehead.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "So, where's our next date?"

He smiled. "Closer than you think." He winked and led me home.

* * *

**My Hero-Paramore**

"You look beautiful Renesmee," Aunt Alice said as Aunt Rosalie brushed  
through my wavy waist-length hair.

"Thanks," I gushed. I don't get it, why did I have to get all dressed  
up to go on my date with Jake?

It was just a normal date! Wasn't it?

"Aunt Alice, what do you know?"

She mimed zipping her lips and went back to searching for a dress. I  
tried mom who was occupied doing my make up.

"Mom?" She mouthed nope. I scowled.

Aunt Rose said, "Don't scowl. It gives you wrinkles and makes you seem  
petty."

"You do it."

"True. But I'm married, a full vampire and living the perfect coveted  
lifestyle. You still have a bit more puberty to go deary."

I growled. "Done," Aunt Rose announced happily. "Me too," Mom said.

"Me three!" Aunt Alice trilled as she skipped over to hand me my dress  
and shoes.

It was a green knee length cotton dress. It allowed me to twirl but  
look hot all the same.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Daddy poked his head in the door. "Time to go baby girl. Jake's at the  
door."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said mentally. I hugged him on the way out.

I raced down the stairs. "Bye Uncle Em! Uncle Jazz! Byeas Jane!"

"Bye," they called. Jake caught me by the arm before I crashed into him.

"Excited today aren't we?"

I slapped his arm playfully. "Whatever. Let's go!"

He grinned and told me to climb on his back and to close my eyes.

"Whatever you do. Do _NOT_ open your eyes until I tell you to. Okay?"

"Got it," I said and nibbled his ear. He moaned.

"C'mon Ness. I'm trying to be grown up."

"Sorry," I whispered.

He took off.


	26. THE END

**P3 Chap26**

**NessiePOV**

"Tra la la la la."

"Ness!"

"What?! I'm not peekin!"

He snorted.

Hehe. "Want your bad romance!"

"Renesmee."

"Jacob," I countered.

Silence.

"Santa Clause is coming to town!"  
The wind ceased. "Why are we stopping?"

"Cuz were here," he told me.

"Oh," I muttered. As soon as I made an attempt to climb down he  
squatted down to make it easier. "Thanks. Can I look now?"

"Nope."

"Damn you," I growled.

"Not nice Ness. Mummy wouldn't approve," he taunted.

"Oh bite me."

I could feel his smile even though I couldn't see it. "That's what  
vampires do best," he replied.

He grabbed my hand and started walking somewhere. "I'm sorry," he  
started, "But if I carried you, I might have fell and I don't want you  
to get hurt."

"That's okay. I trust you Jake."

"Good to hear. Watch your step."

He was surprisingly patient throughout the whole journey. He even took  
a moment to make sure I didn't run into (or break) a branch or too.

We finally stopped and he said, "Okay. Open!"

I opened my eyes and was amazed at where we stood. We were standing on  
gigantic rocks that gave us a full view of the ocean.

"Whoa," I said. "What's that?" I pointed to a run down shack.

"Oh that? That's an old store called Cami and Shorts. Pretty down to  
the point I guess. This use to be a resort."

"Its beautiful Jake but, why did you bring me here?"

"It reminds me of a dream I once had. I'm convinced I deserve you  
after all the buzzard events that we've been through."

He patted the spot next to him on the rock and I sat down and leaned  
into him as we looked out towards the ocean.

"Ness?"

"Hmmm?"

He faced me and took a shaky breath. I was concerned. "Jake. What is  
it?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love you. I have always loved you. I stayed  
and fought by your side for the 15 years that you've been around and I  
need to know one thing. Do you love me?"

I nodded. "Of course but Jake what does that have to do with anything  
any-"

He pulled out a small box with a carved wooden ring. "Will you marry  
me?"

I looked him over. Could he really mean this? Were too young! What  
would Momma think?!

He looked hurt. "This was a mistake," he said as he began climbing  
down the rock.

"No!" I screamed. He stopped. "I love you enough to wear the damn ring  
but I'm not ready to be married."

He grinned. "Fine. This is your promise ring. Thank you Jake." He  
grinned again.

I bent down and kissed him. He kissed me back with all the love and  
passion he's been holding back for the past fifteen years.

It was like a fairytale.


	27. Ending Author's Note

**Well that's the end of the Jake and Nessis series. For some odd reason, FanFic wouldn't let me upload this last chapter, no matter how many different computers I went to. But now its up and its time to say Ta Ta! Haha, I had uber fun and to be honest so many of you added me and favorited the story that if I wrote out something for each and every one of you, I'd be retired!**

**Haha, thanks for sticking around to the story and I hoped you liked it! If you have any story ideas emil me!**

** ((I know, TOTALLY unexpected.))**

**BTW, I'm starting the Wake series by Lisa McMann (hehe, man) anywayz, I just finished it and no wI'ma go get Fade! AHHH!!**

**I'm gettin off base, thanks a mill ppl!**

**~Yours truly, Keelah +) --- happy cyclops!**


End file.
